


In The Back Of My Mind

by potatofuzz



Category: Neoscum (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Gen, Sibling Death Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/pseuds/potatofuzz
Summary: Pox always thinks of her sister.





	In The Back Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckstiel/gifts).

> An extra fill for buckstiel!
> 
> I guess I have been in a "siblings" and "characters who haven't been described yet" mood.

Every time I start to go to sleep, I have a moment where I think, '_in the morning my sister will be dead_'

'_In the morning it will be too late_'

It hasn't been true.

But I still think it.

When will it be too late? And is death really the worst thing to worry about?


End file.
